fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Interviews with the Victorious
Interviews with the Victorious is a short story of sorts following the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. It stars a brand new character, Vicky Victorious, as she goes around interviewing various Fantendo characters about the events of Days of Victory. The short story was penned by Toroko. Part 1 Prelude Vicky Victorious snakes her way through a crowd with a camera man. The camera pans out to reveal they are at Rubelline's mansion, which is lit up with Christmas lights and generally is decorated festively. :Vicky: Excuse me, pardon me… Rubelline stops sipping her drink, looking at at Rachel Harel and Syande. :Rubelline: Ugh… it's her. :Syande: Vho? :Rachel: Huh… isn't she that lady from Channel 17…? :Rubelline: That's Vicky Victorious, she's always snooping around her during my parties… looking for some fresh hot scoop or something. :Rachel: Ah… hm. :Syande: I'll be out in de hot vub, gals. Syande pulls off her dress and heads out to the hot tub in her red bikini. :Rubelline: ...yeah, I think I'll head over there too. Uh… why don't you keep a eye on her while I'm gone? :Rachel: Didn't you two break up? :Rubelline: Well, we're not together at the moment, if that's what you're saying. :Rachel: Yeah, but I mean… isn't it kind of a bad idea considering… :Rubelline: We both took it pretty hard. :Nycho: That's what she said! Nycho and Obena walk over to Rubelline and Rachel, both holding drinks in their hands. :Rachel: Oh hey, Nycho. Obena dabs, her drink shooting out of her glass. Rachel frowns. :Rachel: I thought we told you to stop doing that. :Obena: Oh, sorry! Obena puts her hands down. Rubelline tries to shake off the drink off her body and clothes. :Rubelline: What were you drinking anyway? :Obena: Oh, it's just apple cider. That's what Valerie told me it was, anyway. :Rachel: Ah shit, where did Vicky go? Segment 1: Unten Vicky walks towards Unten, who is sitting isolated from everyone else, drinking a cup of eggnog. She perches herself close to him, holding out her microphone to test it and then putting it close to her face. :Vicky: Alright, I'm live! I'm here at the Rubelline Tifft Manor, one the few places in this crummy ass city to get really "turnt up" that I'm not barred from! :Unten: Who are you…? :Vicky: My guest here today with me is Unten! Unten stares into the camera. :Unten: Uh, nope, not doing this. It's Christmas, please god, just give me a break. :Vicky: Speaking of gods, I heard you descended the three we currently knew of. What's your opinion on the godless state of the world right now? :Unten: Ugh… I don't think you understand this is the last thing I want to be doing. :Vicky: So, you accidently did it, then? :Unten: Look, can we clear up the story a little bit on this? I only descended the Fan and the Enemy, that's it. :Vicky: So, not the Threat. Do I hear you correctly? :Unten: You have to realize that it's a bit more complicated than that- whatever, it's not like you can fit it nicely into a 60 second soundbyte. :Vicky: Should people be afraid of you considering your dominion over gods? I certainly am. :Unten: What…? Listen, I only act as a judge to those people, it's not a good thing to do, I mostly did it out of just… intense anger. I don't know if it was even the right thing… :Vicky: So you admit that you are getting off your moral compass then? :Unten: It's nothing like that! :Vicky: What about Quartz? :Unten: I don't know where she is! Please just leave me alone! Vicky looks at the camera man, shrugging. The camera man makes a cutting motion. :Vicky: Well, that wraps up that interview! Vicky giggles. :Vicky: That wasn't going anywhere… Rachel rushes into towards Vicky, looking at Unten. :Unten: Do you know her? :Rachel: I was supposed to watch her, evidently I didn't do a very good job. :Vicky: Ah, Rachel Harel! That's probably a more promising interview. Vicky glances at Unten, who just throws his hands up. :Rachel: Oh, you want to interview me? I wouldn't be entirely opposed to that… didn't even think I was considered a promising interview subject! :Vicky: Well, let's get to it! Segment 2: Rachel Harel Vicky grabs a glass of wine and takes a sip as she takes a seat. Rachel Harel taps her knees in anticipation. :Vicky: Don't do that. :Rachel: Huh…? :Vicky: The knees thing. I'm going as fast as I can. There's no reason to show your impatience with me. :Rachel: Oh right, I'll just stop if that's what you want to me to do. :Vicky: I'm VERY fast. :Rachel: I'm sure you are. I'm just wai- :Vicky: And we're live. Bet, you like that, bitch. Rachel stares at the camera and just shakes her head. :Vicky: Anyway, how are you? :Rachel: I'm good. :Vicky: Good. Word is that you have been single for quite a long time ago. For a woman of your stature, I figured someone would have come along. Why do you think you think you're so lonely? :Rachel: ...I wouldn't call it lonely. :Vicky: Well, I would. :Rachel: Mm… :Vicky: So, why do you suppose you're so lonely? :Rachel: I dunno, I guess I'm just picky… I've had people come up to me before but I just didn't know how to feel about it and while I don't really regret those things, it's a bit late to rethink some of it. :Vicky: How do you feel about your legal daughter Robyn? Where is she now? :Rachel: I… dunno... :Vicky: You don't know how you feel about your daughter? :Rachel: That's not what I meant, what I meant was… :Vicky: Right, because- :Rachel: Shut it for a moment. I don't know where she is right now, because I respect her trying to live her own life. My parenting was limited to a couple months and while I miss it, she's an adult. :Vicky: Don't rudely interrupt me- :Rachel: You cut over me like, multiple times- :Vicky: Because news is quick! Do you think we can really spend a hour on a fluff piece on Miss Everyone? :Rachel: Mm. Rachel takes a deep breath. :Rachel: So- :Vicky: We're cutting to a commercial break, thanks for your time, Miss Rachel Anna Harel. Up next, more interviews! Only on Channel 17! ---- Vicky bolts from the spot with her camera crew as Rachel puts her hands on her knees, looking around somewhat confused. :Rachel: Well… okay. Rachel takes another deep breath. Unten walks over. :Unten: That's… pretty unprofessional, huh. :Rachel: I mean, I guess. I don't know what I was expecting, she does this all the time. I should probably have expected that to go like it did. :Unten: I admire that you interrupted her back, though. :Rachel: Yeah… I did do that, huh. Rachel gets up as Rubelline runs into her. :Rubelline: Is she still here? :Rachel: Yes. Did you want her out? :Rubelline: I didn't think she was gonna be this bad… how can you be this vindictive this close to Christmas? :Rachel: Didn't you say you hated her earlier…? :Rubelline: Yeah, but… I dunno, I invited her over because I could use the publicity… :Rachel: I think you should probably kick her out. :Rubelline: Yeah… good thinking. Segment 3: Volt Volt looks at the camera as Vicky holds the microphone close to him, the camera on him. :Vicky: I'm with the illusive Volt, here at the Tifft mansion here in Seattle. Volt is a rather rare sight, perhaps he could answer a couple questions for us… :Volt: I'm not that kind of person… hah. :Vicky: Or are you? Rumors have been spurring about a potential romantic connection between you and- :Volt: Haahhhhh... what do you mean The Threat? We never… nah… :Vicky: I was gonna say Unten, but this is WAY juicier. :Volt: Well… it's a common rumor with no truth, that's what that is. :Vicky: A rumor started by yourself… :Volt: No… I'm sure there's been stuff about me and the Threat before but it's not true. :Vicky: Well, what about the alleged relationship between you and Unten? :Volt: Uh… that's not true either. :Vicky: Well, give me something here. :Volt: Maybe you could follow up on some of the effects that the absence of three major gods in our universe might affect the Seattle area… or if you want to cover the Tifft party here you could do a more brief expose, I don't really know many viewers who asked for this… :Vicky: Nobody asked for it, but that's what we're giving them. Daniel? Where are you- Rubelline shooes away Vicky's camera man Daniel, and then runs over to her. :Rubelline: Get out, please. :Vicky: Fine… out of the house I will. :Rubelline: That is perfectly fine. Part 2 Interlude :Vicky: I hate it out here. Daniel zooms out to show just how relatively empty the outside is. :Vicky: Where's the Christmas spirit, huh? Is this some sort of attack on the holiday tradition of opening your heart and home to relative strangers? Why can't I get a Christmas cup at Starbucks anymore? I may be a pansexual, but these gay liberal hippies are ruining everything. :Daniel: Hey, we're gonna have to cut that out for broadcast. :Vicky: I thought this was live? :Daniel: We're always three seconds behind. They're just playing Christmas music right now and panning to shots around the Tifft mansion. :Vicky: Well, that's just great. You know what? Let's do that for a minute or so longer. :Daniel: I mean, they were kind of right, though. This kind of journalism isn't really sustainable to the brand as it is. :Vicky: It's the only way I know how to really get anything out of these people. :Daniel: I suppose. :Vicky: We should probably cut back soon... you know, I just realized that while she banished us to the yard, there is nothing stopping us from just recording stuff from the windows. :Daniel: That is true. :Vicky: And we cut back in... five, four... three... two... and a one. Daniel gives a thumbs up. Segment 4: Hugo Logia :Vicky: I'm back out here on the lawn of the mansion of Rubelline Tifft. The family is known relatively well for their secrets, and I suppose I was too real for them, so they have banished me out here in the snow. Let's see who else they have banished out here... Vicky spots Hugo Logia in the distance, writing stuff up on his tablet. :Vicky: Hello, you appear to be a Bee-orn. :Logia: That's... "Beorn". :Vicky: Right. Anyway, you gotta any juicy deets you can share? :Logia: I'm very busy doing my job. :Vicky: At what? :Logia: F.A.N.T. You get this many particular people here and something is very likely going to go off the rails. I suppose it wouldn't be related to your own ousting? :Vicky: Not really. :Logia: Ah, shame. Anyway... I'm busy, so please pester someone else before I send a federal arrest on you. :Vicky: You heard it here folks! Now the government is after me. :Logia: No...? Look, if you want someone to bother... I dunno, you could go for Mingyu Li. :Vicky: Oh, where is he at? Logia points to behind him and works back on his tablet. Mingyu Li is seen on the porch, sipping some wine. Segment 5: Mingyu Li Vicky comes up to Mingyu Li, shoving the microphone in his face. :Mingyu Li: ...yes? :Vicky: You're Mingyu Li, the criminal reformer, is that correct? :Mingyu Li: I mean, I wouldn't see the things I do as reforming so much as setting people on the right path- :Vicky: To crime? :Mingyu Li: They were right about you putting words in other peoples' mouths. Vicky frowns. :Vicky: (off camera) Not the only thing I put in other peoples' mouths... :Mingyu Li: I do quite the opposite of putting people on the path of crime... I tell them how to use their powers or talents more effectively to get what they want. A petty ice-powered thief is now the owner of the Tropical Iceburg, for instance. :Vicky: Is it true that you were attempting to mentor noted murderer Xerox? What do you think of the allegations of her being related to former President Independence? :Mingyu Li: I was. I can only hope she's in a better place now. :Vicky: ...alright, this is boring. ---- still tba, my computer is restarting whether i want it or not and i want to save my work Cast VickyVictoriousExo.png|Vicky Victorious RachelVictory.png|Rachel Harel RubellineVictory.png|Rubelline Tifft SyandeVictory.png|General Syande ObenaVictory.png|Obena NychoInvalidezVictory.png|Nycho Invalidez UntenZenithAlt.png|Unten VoltVictory.png|Volt HugoLogiaVictory.png|Hugo Logia MingyuVictory.png|Mingyu Li Category:Fan Fiction Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Xenoro